icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1995–96 QMJHL season
The 1995–96 QMJHL season was the 27th season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. The league continued to expand eastward, adding an expansion team in Moncton, New Brunswick, and the Saint-Jean Lynx relocated to the eastern Quebec city of Rimouski, Quebec. Fourteen teams played 70 games each in the schedule. The Granby Prédateurs finished first overall in the regular season winning the Jean Rougeau Trophy, and won their 1st President's Cup, defeating the Beauport Harfangs in the finals. The Prédateurs became the first QMJHL team to win the Memorial Cup in 15 years, by defeating the Peterborough Petes in the finals of the 1996 Memorial Cup tournament. Team changes * The Moncton Alpines join the league as an expansion franchise, playing in the Dilio Division. * The Saint-Jean Lynx relocated to Rimouski, Quebec, becoming the Rimouski Océanic, and switch to the Dilio Division. * The Drummondville Voltigeurs switch to the Lebel Division. * The Sherbrooke Faucons switch to the Lebel Division. * The Granby Bisons are renamed the Granby Prédateurs. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; Pts = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against *Complete list of standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty Minutes * Complete scoring statistics. Playoffs Xavier Delisle was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 40 points (13 goals, 27 assists). ;Divisional round-robin Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; Pts = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against ‡ Saint-Hyacinthe Laser defeated Sherbrooke Faucons in a one-game playoff to determine 4th place in the round-robin standings. ;Quarterfinals * Beauport Harfangs defeated Rimouski Océanic 4 games to 0. * Chicoutimi Saguenéens defeated Victoriaville Tigres 4 games to 2. * Granby Prédateurs defeated Saint-Hyacinthe Laser 4 games to 1. * Hull Olympiques defeated Val-d'Or Foreurs 4 games to 3. ;Semifinals * Granby Prédateurs defeated Chicoutimi Saguenéens 4 games to 1. * Beauport Harfangs defeated Hull Olympiques 4 games to 1. ;Finals * Granby Prédateurs defeated Beauport Harfangs 4 games to 1. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Frederic Deschenes, Granby Prédateurs * Left defence - Denis Gauthier, Drummondville Voltigeurs * Right defence - Stéphane Robidas, Shawinigan Cataractes * Left winger - Daniel Goneau, Granby Prédateurs * Centreman - Christian Dubé, Sherbrooke Faucons * Right winger - Frederic Chartier, Beauport Harfangs * Coach - Jean Pronovost, Shawinigan Cataractes ;Second team * Goalkeeper - José Théodore, Hull Olympiques * Left defence - Jan Nemecek, Hull Olympiques * Right defence - DD/RD Francis Bouillon, Granby Prédateurs * Left winger - Jean-Guy Trudel, Hull Olympiques * Centreman - Danny Brière, Drummondville Voltigeurs * Right winger - Xavier Delisle, Granby Prédateurs * Coach - Robert Mongrain, Hull Olympiques ;Rookie team * Goalkeeper - Mathieu Garon, Victoriaville Tigres * Left defence - Mario Larocque, Hull Olympiques * Right defence - Colin White, Hull Olympiques * Left winger - Pierre Dagenais, Victoriaville Tigres * Centreman - Patrick Grandmaitre, Victoriaville Tigres * Right winger - Pavel Rosa, Hull Olympiques * Coach - Gaston Therrien, Rimouski Océanic List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars. Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Granby Prédateurs *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Granby Prédateurs *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA, Granby Prédateurs ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, Christian Dubé, Sherbrooke Faucons *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, Danny Brière, Drummondville Voltigeurs *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP, Jason Doig, Granby Prédateurs *Ford Cup – Offensive - Offensive Player of the Year, Danny Brière, Drummondville Voltigeurs *Ford Cup – Defensive - Defensive Player of the Year, Christian Laflamme, Beauport Harfangs *AutoPro Plaque - Best plus/minus total, Daniel Goneau, Granby Prédateurs *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Frederic Deschenes, Granby Prédateurs *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year, Denis Gauthier, Drummondville Voltigeurs *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect, Jean-Pierre Dumont, Val-d'Or Foreurs *New Faces Cup - Rookie of the Year, not awarded *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year, Pavel Rosa, Hull Olympiques *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year, Mathieu Garon, Victoriaville Tigres *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, Christian Dubé, Sherbrooke Faucons *QMJHL Humanitarian of the Year - Humanitarian of the Year, Danny Brière, Drummondville Voltigeurs *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player, Marc Denis, Chicoutimi Saguenéens *Paul Dumont Trophy - Personality of the Year, Christian Dubé, Sherbrooke Faucons ;Executive *Ron Lapointe Trophy - Coach of the Year, Jean Pronovost, Shawinigan Cataractes *John Horman Trophy - Executive of the Year, André Jolicoeur, Rimouski Océanic *St-Clair Group Plaque - Marketing Director of the Year, Eric Forest, Rimouski Océanic 95-96RimOce.jpg|Rimouski Oceanic See also *1996 Memorial Cup *1996 NHL Entry Draft *1995–96 OHL season *1995–96 WHL season References * Official QMJHL website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons